Entirely
by 59katie
Summary: The Walkers face a health crisis with their children. Walker and Alex must also deal with the fact that the kidnap attempt on Angela [ Endings] wasn't random, that someone was paying for her to be kidnapped.


Entirely by Katie 59

Chapter One

After they had made love Alex stayed in her husband's arms and began to quietly sob. Walker pulled her even closer as he vowed to her " I will never let anyone go after Angela or Keith. Not as long as I'm breathing." Alex replied " I know that but we need to find out who is behind these people who go around kidnapping babies on demand for someone else. And we need to nail the rich people who are passing stolen children off as their newly adopted babies. The so called adopted parents have to be aware that these babies are being kidnapped. Then after we find all of them we need to throw them in jail and lose the key to their jail cells, forever."  
" We will lady but for now how about you try and get some sleep." Walker responded. Alex knowing that her husband would do everything in his power to stop the baby kidnappers snuggled closer then laid her head on his chest and told him " I love you Cordell." After she had drifted off to sleep Walker got up from the bed and went to his daughter's room where he checked to make sure that she was still sleeping. After pulling the covers up on Angela Walker then went and checked on his son Keith. Keith was wide awake so Walker turned on the light and picked him up to check his diaper. Walker noticed that it was dirty and that Keith seemed to be getting a rash around his stomach just below his belly button. Walker changed the diaper and applied ointment to the rash then he said to the toddler " I hope that you get potty trained real soon. These things sure do smell." Keith then began to whimper so Walker felt his head and it was burning up. Walker took his son into his bedroom as he called out " Alex wake up. Keith is burning up." Walker then turned their overhead light on.

Startled Alex bolted awake and after getting her bearings reached for her son. Walker handed him over as he asked her " Should I call the doctor?" Alex who was feeling the toddler's head answered " I need to take his temperature. The doctor will want to know what it is when we call her." Walker hurried into the bathroom and returned with the thermometer. He handed it to her and she quickly took the toddler's temperature. After reading the temperature Alex exclaimed " It's 104. We don't have time to wait to see what Dr. Stine says. I'll take him to the E.R. Just give me a minute to get dressed." Walker took the toddler back and Alex hurriedly got dressed. As Alex reached to take her son back Walker informed her " I'm going with you Alex. Put Keith on the bed and I'll get dressed while you get Angela ready to go. We'll take my truck and I'll turn the lights and siren on so that we'll get there quicker. I'm not letting any of you out of my sight tonight." Alex did as he asked her to and they took the children to Walker's truck. Once they were all safely in the truck Walker turned on the lights and the siren then sped off to the hospital.  
On the way there Keith began to scream and cry so much that Alex climbed out of the front seat and managed to get into the back seat with her children. Alex then began to softly sing a song to her young son. She reached to feel his head and it felt like it was still hot to her. Alex kept on singing and Keith kept on crying as though he was in pain. Walker glanced in the back seat and saw that his wife was very upset by the pain their son was in so he went even faster. Once they got to the E.R. Alex grabbed Keith and ran into the E.R. with him. Walker quickly found a parking space and went into the E.R. carrying a diaper bag and Angela who was starting to fuss. Alex took her from Walker along with the diaper bag and went into a ladies' room to change the baby. Walker followed the nurse who had his son to a cubicle. As Alex was changing her daughter she noticed that she had some sort of rash around her abdomen that was inflamed. Alex lightly touched the rash and Angela screamed in pain. Alex hurried to the nurses' station and told them that she thought that there was something wrong with Angela too and pointed out the rash to her. The nurse quickly took Angela to a cubicle too and asked Alex if there was a history of food allergies in her family. Alex answered that as far as she knew there wasn't.  
In the other cubicle Walker was answering the same question and he too said that as far as he knew there wasn't a history of food allergies in his family. The nurses drew blood from both of the babies then told both of the parents that it was okay for them to hold their babies and to walk around with them to comfort them. They both picked up the child that they were with and went into the hallway. Walker seeing Alex holding a crying Angela asked her " Is she sick too?" Alex replied " Our daughter has a very inflamed rash around her abdomen. What about our son? Does he have an infamed rash around his abdomen too?"  
" Keith has a rash but it doesn't seem to be inflamed." Walker answered his wife as his son began to struggle for air. Alex yelled for a nurse and one came running along with the doctor who was on duty for the night. He quickly assessed the situation then ordered the nurse to place the child on a bed and to hold him still while he gave him a shot to counteract a severe reaction to a yet unkown toxin. Angela then began to struggle for her breath too and she was placed on the bed along side of her brother. The doctor said to the Walkers " Do you consent to me giving your children these shots? I have to warn you before I give them the shots that most doctors wouldn't prescribe these shots given their ages but we're running out of time here. I need an answer now."  
Walker and Alex both said yes at the same time so the doctor gave Keith a shot while the head nurse gave one to Angela. Both of the children were then quickly hooked up to medical equipment as the doctor said " We'll know very shortly if the shots are working." Walker asked the question that Alex needed to know the answer to but was afraid to hear the answer " And if the shots don't work?"  
" We can try to do trachs on them but that is very hard to do on children this young. Most of the time it does them more harm than good." The doctor replied then stepped back to see what the machines were telling him. After looking at the machines the doctor told them " Their vital signs appear to be stabilizing. Your son's fever appears to be easing, his temperature is going down. Your daughter's temperature is a little higher than it should be but it doesn't seem to be going up any. But I must warn the two of you there still is a possibilty of their throats swelling shut from the allergic reaction and if that happens and the trachs don't take..."  
Both Alex and Walker realized why he trailed off so Alex asked him " Do you think they were given something to eat that didn't sit well with them or is this more than that?" The doctor answered " We'll know more after we run a battery of tests but we can't do that until tomorrow at the earliest. In the meantime I'll have the head nurse admit these two to the intensive care unit for young children. We'll need to monitor them overnight." The nurse came over then and said " If their vital signs stay the same we'll move them upstairs in a couple of hours. Is it okay with the two of you if we place them in the same room? It would make things easier." The Walkers answered that was okay with them. Three hours later the children were transferred upstairs to the intensive care unit for young children. Once they were in the same room Walker took the head nurse aside and explained to her that since Angela had been the subject of a attempted kidnapping that very morning he was going to have someone guard her while she was in the hospital. The nurse told him that he would have to take that up with hospital security.  
Walker said to his wife " I'm calling Trivette to let him know what's going on." Alex then suggested to him " Why don't you call C.D. after you've called Trivette to see what the children had today while he and Maisie were watching them? Maybe they ate something different than what we would normally feed them." Walker said that he would and headed to the end of the hallway where the pay phones were. Walker got a hold of Trivette and explained what had happened to the children to him. Trivette said that he would tell Captain Harland that Walker wouldn't be in. Then he asked if Walker wanted him to come to the hospital right now and Walker told him to go ahead to work in the morning. That he wanted Trivette to follow up on the attempted kidnapping of Angela. After that Walker called C.D. and also explained to him about the children then asked what C.D. and Maisie had fed the chidren. C.D. replied that they only gave them what Alex had for them in the diaper bag. Then he added that Maisie slipped them each a little piece of a peanut butter cup but that he thought it had been okay because the candy was diet candy.

Walker returned to where the children were and told Alex that other than what was in the diaper bag the children had only had a small piece of a diet peanut butter cup. Alex went and told the head nurse who said that they would check and see if both of the children had an allergy to either peanut butter or chocolate or were sensitive to artificial sweeteners. After she left the room Alex pulled a stool over to between the children's crib and sat down on it so that she could keep an eye on both of her babies. Walker found another stool and he too placed it between the cribs right behind his wife. Alex leaned back into her husband's arms as he vowed to her " Our children will be all right." Alex didn't answer him because too many bad thoughts were going through her head.

Chapter Two

Hours later a nurse came in and after studying the information from the medical machines told them " Mr. and Mrs. Walker it appears that your son is doing much better." Alex questioned her " What about our daughter? Is she going to be okay too?" The nurse replied " For now she seems to be holding her own but she hasn't made the noticable improvement that her brother has. Now that is not to say that she won't improve. She is stabilized right now which means that she isn't getting any worse. She is younger than her brother is and that may be the reason we haven't seen a improvement in her vital signs quite yet. As for your son we'd like to get him started tomorrow on the food allergy tests to see what he reacted so badly to. We need to know what caused his severe reaction so that he's never fed that item again."  
Walker then asked the nurse " Are you going to test for chocolate and peanut butter first? Because the only thing that both of them ate that was different from what we normally give them was a small piece of a diet peanut butter cup that they were given by the woman who was watching them for us." The nurse answered that they would start with those things then move onto other food items. After checking the machines again she wrote in each of the children's chart then left the room. Alex got up and started to pace the room. Walker went to his wife and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay but Alex shrugged him off saying " Don't tell me that my baby is going to be okay when we don't know if she is going to be okay. Do you understand that she could die and that there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."  
" Alex you have to stop thinking and talking like that. My daughter is not going to die and neither is my son. Angela and Keith will recover from this and you have to believe that." Walker told her but Alex snapped back at him " Why do I have to believe that? Is it because you say so? Well guess what I don't believe that everything is going to be okay. And you know why? I'll tell you why, the last several years is why I don't believe that everything is going to be okay."

" What do you mean by that Alex? Are you trying to tell me that you regret us getting married because of Keith and then ending up as a true married couple? I thought that was what you wanted for us, to be a true family. Was I wrong about that?" Walker demanded of his wife. Alex shook her head no then tried to explain what she meant to her husband. " No I wasn't talking about that Walker and you know it. I love being your wife and the mother of your children. What I was talking about was the fact that when everything seems to be going great for me some thing or some one comes along and messes everything up for me. Like after Keith was born and we were still not sharing a bed I began to think that there was a chance that we would be soon sharing a bed but then I was kidnapped from the ranch and hurt by those animals. When I found out that I was pregnant because of that I was scared to death that you would toss me out and take Keith away from me even though you had told me that you would never do that to me. But you didn't throw me out and you did vow to be her father, a vow which you have kept. You are Angela's true father but it did take me a while to realize that. When our baby daughter was born you helped me name her by giving her your mother's first name as her middle name. After that we seemed to be getting closer but then Pike was let out early and I had to deal with that. And then to my joy we became husband and wife in every sense of the word. I was so happy but that too was short lived because those people tried to take Angela away from us by suing us for custody of her. And to top that off there were two attempts to kidnap her in the last two days alone. And now here we are in an I.C.U. for small children wondering if our babies will be all right. What I'm saying is that sometimes it's entirely too much for me to deal with. You can't blame me for feeling that way sometimes. I'm only human."  
Walker pulled her close as he vowed " Alex I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to see to it that your future is one of happiness and love. You have my word on that." Alex replied " I know that you will do your best to make my happy but sometimes your best just isn't good enough." Walker had no answer for that so he pulled his wife even closer. About three hours later the nurse came back in and after checking the medical machines informed them " Well Mr. and Mrs. Walker it seems that your daughter is following her brother's lead. Her vital signs are showing an noticable improvement and we'll test her for food allergies tomorrow too. Since there's nothing else the two of you can do for them tonight why don't you two go home? We'll call you if anything changes."

" I'll stay here but my husband will go home and get some rest." Alex replied so the nurse left the room. Walker turned to Alex who told him " You need to get some rest so that you can get started on getting everyone involved in that baby kidnapping ring. Walker when I know what time the tests are being run I'll call you and let you know so that you can come back then." Walker answered " I'll go as soon as I know that they're going to be okay. After I leave here I'm going to call your father and let him know what happened. He needs to know about his grandchildren." Alex nodded okay.  
About an hour later Walker pronounced " They are going to be okay lady." Alex looked into his eyes and sensed that somehow he knew that they were indeed going to be okay so she said to him " When you call my dad see if he can stop by the ranch and get me a change of clothing." Walker replied that he would then after kissing both of his children on their heads left the I.C.U. for young children. After he left the I.C.U. for young children Walker located a guard that was on duty and explained that security was needed for his children in the young children's I.C.U. until he could arrange for someone to guard them. The security guard told him that he would let his supervisor know and that he Walker was to take up the additional security he wanted with the head of security who would be in his office tomorrow.  
Trivette was beyond shocked when Walker arrived at Ranger headquarters so he questioned his partner " Walker what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital with your children? How are they doing by the way?" Walker responded " They are doing better. They are going to be tested for food allergies later today. As for what I'm doing here, have you forgotten that we need to get all those involved in that baby kidnapping ring before they steal someone else's baby? Did any of the kidnappers talk yet?"  
Trivette picked up several folders and went over to Walker's desk as he answered " Not yet they haven't but I thought that maybe we could do a good cop bad cop routine on them and see if we can make them spill their guts. What do you say? Do you want to be the good cop or the bad cop?" Walker growled " What do you think?" Trivette replied " I think that they're be spilling their guts in no time at all. I'll call and have them placed into separate interrogation rooms then we should let them each stew by themselves for awhile." Walker agreed to the plan.  
Gordan Cahill was shown into his grandchildren's room and found his daughter wiping tears away so he asked her " Alex what's wrong with my grandbabies?" Alex replied " Oh Dad they are both going to be okay but I was so scared that they weren't going to be. Apparently they both had a severe reaction to something they ate. As a matter of fact the nurse told me that if they didn't need to run tests for food allergies on Keith he could have gone home today and that Angela most likely will be able to go home tomorrow with her brother who's being released then. She took a little longer to get better and it may have been because she's younger than Keith is."  
Gordan pulled his daughter into a hug as he told her " I would have been scared to death too. As a matter of fact one of my cousins died from something he ate right in front of me. The doctors were never able to determine what it was. I was playing with him when he started grabbing his throat and before I knew what was happening he turned blue and died before help could get to him. After that my father forbid me to ever be around my remaining cousin. When I asked him why he told me that he was trying to keep me safe and to drop the subject. You didn't question my father so I never brought it up again. It seems that food allergies run in my family even though you and I don't have any. We just passed the food allergies along to your babies. And speaking of families, where is that husband of your's at? Shouldn't he be here with you at a time like this?"  
Alex explained " Somehow Walker knew that they were going to be okay so I sent him home to get some rest so that he could go to Ranger headquarters and get started on finding the people behind the attempted kidnapping of my baby. Before you say anything Dad Walker will come back here when they run the food allergy tests." Gordan didn't say anything but he did think that Walker should have stayed by his daughter's side until they were able to take their children home. That getting the baby kidnappers shouldn't be more important to Walker than his sick children were.

Chapter Three

At Ranger Headquarters Walker and Trivette decided that they had let the three men who had attempted to kidnap Angela stew long enough so they went to where the interogation rooms were to question them. They decided to start with the youngest of the three Adam Trelon. Trivette said him " Do you know how long you're going to jail for if you don't start talking? If you help me I can see to it that you aren't charged with attempted kidnapping like those two others will be. So what do you say? Are you going to help us out here or not?" Trelon replied " Oh please who are you kidding. If I open my mouth and spill my guts you'll still send me to jail. No way am I saying anything to anyone about anybody. So there little ranger man." Trivette looked at Walker who growled at Trelon " Do you know who's child that was that you tried to kidnap?"

" Sure do. It was your daughter. And there ain't a damn thing you can do about it. Is there Walker?" Trelon answered all but boasting. That was short lived because Walker snatched him out of his seat and snarled at him " You tell me who ordered the attempted kidnapping on my baby girl." Even though he was now afraid of Walker Trelon refused to do so. Instead he said " That is not going to happen. I like breathing and if I were to tell you who ordered us to kidnap your baby I would be dead within five minutes. All three of us were paid enough to cover any prison terms that we might get if we were caught. Which means that we'll keep our mouths shut and if we end up in prison so be it. But you will never know from the three of us who wants your baby girl. I will however tell you that this person happened to see your daughter one day and became obsessed with becoming her father. And I will also tell you that he and his wife whoever they are seem to have more than enough money to keep trying to get her until they succeed."

Trivette glanced over at Walker who turned away and left the room. Trivette tried some more to get Trelon to talk but he wouldn't say another word. It was the same way with Brad Wilder even though they spent two hours with him trying to break him. After that they questioned Alonso Oleson. He too refused to say anything so a frustrated Walker slammed him into the wall and started choking Oleson with his forearm. Trivette waited to see if Oleson would talk but he didn't. When Oleson started gasping for breath Trivette tried to pull Walker off of him. Walker wouldn't release him so Trivette pleaded with him " Come on Walker you have to let him go. Walker please let him go. Listen partner I can not be the one who has to tell Alex that she is going to raise her babies by herself because her husband took the law into his own hands and ended up in jail because of it. Walker for the last time please think about your family and let him go."  
Walker stepped back from Oleson who shakily sat down in a chair. After Oleson caught his breath Walker told him " My partner stopped me this time but there will be a time when he's not around. Know this, that if anyone goes after my daughter again I will hunt down the three of you and take out the three of you just like I would put down a rabid dog that was a threat to my family. Got that?" Oleson answered " I am not a rabid dog. We did it for the money, that's all. Listen man all the three of us know is that a man saw your daughter somewhere and became obessed with becoming her father. We never met him but his wife's lawyer was the one who arranged the assignment with us, or at least I think it was the wife's lawyer. And no I can't tell you who the wife is because we never met her. I shouldn't be telling you this but I don't want to die if someone else succeeds in kidnapping your kid. This fancy pants lawyer came into the Cell Block bar one day and loudly asked if anyone was interested in making a lot of money so Mickey who's pretty tough said that he was interested in earning some money. Then he said for this fancy pants lawyer to follow him to the men's room. Of course we all thought that Mickey was going to smack him down and rob him in the men's room and we all thought that he would deserve it for being foolish enough to wander into the Cell Block bar. Well it was the fancy pants lawyer who smacked Mickey down. After he did that he dragged Mickey back out into the bar and again asked if anyone wanted to make some money. He said that he was there on a client's behalf. Having nothing better to do the three of us said yes. The fancy pants lawyer told us to meet him at a public park in three hours and not to be foolish enough to try anything. That if we did try something we would end up far worse than Mickey did. So we went and met him at the park where he handed over three envelopes. One to each of us as he told us that the assignment was to kidnap a baby girl for his client's husband who had seen the baby and was determined to become her father. That there were currently a baby kidnapping ring operating that was stealing babies for very rich clients who then had illegal adoption papers filed with the courts. That this baby girl's kidnapping would appear to be part of that but that if we were caught we were to keep our mouths shut and do our time. Trelon objected but the fancy pants lawyer told him to open his envelope and see if the contents overcame his objections. That if they didn't Trelon wouldn't leave the park alive. To prove his point the lawyer raised his left arm and a bullet was shot into a tree about an inch away from Trelon's head. The three of quickly assured fancy pants lawyer that kidnapping a kid wasn't a problem for us, nor was jail time if we got caught. Inside the envelopes there was a lot of money and a picture of your daughter along with pictures of her mother, father, grandfather and brother with their names written on the back of them. There was also information on who she was and it included very detailed information about where she was most of the tine. That's all I know. I swear."  
Trivette asked " What did the fancy pants lawyer look like?" Oleson answered " He had brown hair and blue eyes but I doubt if they were real. He's about two inches shorter than me so you can figure out his height. And I think that while he looked fat he really wasn't. It seemed to me like he moved too quickly for someone that heavy. Walker I've told you what I know but if it gets out I'm a dead man. So I'm shutting my mouth right now. If you have anything else to say tell my lawyer." The interrogation room door started opening so Walker again slammed Oleson into the wall as he snarled at him " If you don't start talking you're a dead man."  
A cop came into the room followed by a lady who asked " Ranger Walker why are you assaulting my client?" Walker released Oleson then snapped at her " Because he won't tell me who's going after my daughter. If it's the last thing that I do I'll see to it that he and those other two pay for trying to take my daughter. No matter what I have to do."

" Mr. Walker if either you or Ranger Trivette come near any of my clients again you will both be brought up on police brutality charges so fast that your head will spin. As a matter of fact I'm going to contact the State's Attorney General's office and file a complaint against you and your partner." The lady lawyer said to the pair of Rangers but Trivette objected " Hey I wasn't the one who was trying to get your client to talk by any means possible. That was Walker. I was trying to stop him." She replied as she handed him her business card " You didn't try that hard to stop him now did you? Ranger Trivette in the unlikely event you decide that you need to tell someone about your partner's less than legal ways I'll be glad to help you with that. But in the meantime please leave this room and take that hot headed loose cannon of a cowboy with you so that I can consult with my client."  
After they returned to Ranger headquarters Trivette told Walker as he laid the lady lawyer's business card on his desk " At least we have a place to start. I'll see what I can dig up on Celestine Yavarro. Why don't you go to the hospital and set up that security just in case there's already another set of people trying to take Angela." Walker left Ranger headquarters without another word.

After seeing the head of security and arranging the security for his children while they were in the hospital Walker went to their room. Alex said to her husband " The nurse said that they would be starting the food allergy tests at 3. I tried calling you at Ranger headquarters to let you know but you didn't call me back. Since they are going to be taken into seperate rooms to get the tests done I'll go with Angela while you go with Keith." Walker answered her by saying " Alex I need to go with Angela because her attempted kidnapping wasn't random. Someone who's involved in the baby kidnapping ring saw her and decided that he wanted to become her father. Those three men were paid to kidnap her and they were given detailed information about her."  
" Are you trying to tell me that my baby girl isn't safe?" A very upset Alex asked her husband who replied " We have a lead that Trivette is following up on. I will protect her Alex." Then Walker said to his father in law " Gordan are you still willing to hire security for your grandchildren? I have to help Trivette find these people but I need to know that my family is safe while I'm doing that."  
" Just tell me how many are needed and I'll hire them. I have the money." Gordan answered Walker as Alex moved closer to her husband and told him " Walker I don't want you to worry about me and our children. With the security that my father is going to hire we'll be okay while you're finding those people. I want you to be able to find and eliminate the threat to our daughter. You have a job to do so after we find out what they're allergic to you will go out and do your job until the threat to our daughter is eliminated."  
Walker slipped his arm around Alex's shoulders and led her away from her father. He then looked into her eyes trying to express to her what he was feeling. Alex looked into his eyes as she stated " I know that you're worried about the children and me but you need to get these people. Right now that's more important to me than you being here with me. After you've gotten those people then you can hold my hand. Okay?" Walker answered " Lady I love you more than you'll ever know."  
After the food allergy tests had been conducted Walker and Alex were asked to meet with a doctor who dealt with food allergies so after making sure that Gordan was able to stay with the children they met with the doctor. He told them that their son was very allergic to peanuts and to make sure that he was never exposed to them in the future because if he was it could be fatal. As for their daughter she had an allergic reaction to the artificial sweetner. The doctor wrote down the brand name of the sweetner and it's chemical name for them. He also told the Walkers that the children were well enough now that they could go home in the morning.  
As they were walking back to their children's room Walker insisted that Alex have her father take her home to get some rest. That he would stay with the children. As he expected her to Alex objected but Walker stood his ground. While Alex was getting some rest at the ranch Gordan hired security guards to watch over his grandchildren once they were home from the hospital.

Chapter Four

After they had the children home from the hospital Gordan brought the head of the security team that he had hired out to the ranch to meet Walker and to discuss how Walker wanted the children protected and where at. Alex had taken the rest of the week off from her job leaving Walker free to concentrate on finding the baby kidnappers. But Walker and Trivette weren't getting very far in finding the baby kidnappers because the three men who had tried to kidnapped Angela were all now refusing to speak to anyone without their lawyer Celestine Yavarro being present. Trivette and Walker didn't get any leads either from looking up Celetine Navarro because when they did what little information that they found on her wasn't very helpful. It seemed like to the two of them that the information had been written by someone and inserted into the system. It was just too bland, there was nothing there to tell them where to look further. There were no living relatives or anything that even hinted at a past. Just the basics which included a high school that was closed down after a fire in which all of the records were lost. The college and law school listed as being attended by Yavarro were ones that a lot of people attended and there was really no way of knowing at a quick glance if she had actually attended them. After another frustrating day with no real leads Trivette suggested to his partner " Hey Walker what if we run her face through some face recognition software? I can probably get a picture of Yavarro's face from when she stopped us from interviewing Oleson any further. It couldn't hurt to try." Walker agreed to that then went and called home to check on his family. Alex informed him that she had to go into the office tomorrow. Walker told her that they would talk about it when he got home. Alex retorted that she had to go to work because if she didn't a serial arsonist would most likely walk on appeal. Knowing that his wife needed to be able to do her job Walker responded that he meant they would talk about the security arrangements for their children while they were both working. Trivette arranged for the facial recgonition to be done on the lady lawyer but the F.B.I. agent in charge of that program told him that it night take up to a month because they were swamped with requests and had to do them in the order that they received. Trivette said that he understood and would the agent please call him when he got the results back because he was working on a baby kidnapping case. The agent answered that he would keep in touch.  
In the meantime Dallas P.D. who was under pressure from the mayor to solve the case had set up a sting operation to try and catch the baby kidnappers themselves. The sting went according to plan because they ended up catching a pair of baby kidnappers in the act of stealing a baby. After being hauled down to police headquarters one of the baby kidnappers started yelling that he knew when the next attempt on Ranger Walker's baby would take place. That he was willing to turn state's evidence against the lawyer in charge of the operation. He told that the lawyer's name was Celestine Yavarro and in return for his testimony he wanted probation. Captain Grear who was in charge of the sting operation arranged for the baby kidnapper who wanted to turn state's evidence to be seen by D.A. Moody himself in case he was telling them the truth. Moody after listening to the man offered him a plea deal that was only good if it could be proven that someone would try to kidnap Walker's daughter the next time A.D.A. Cahill-Walker was taking her children home by herself.  
When presented with what the baby kidnapper had said both Walker and Trivette were skeptical but they both worked out a plan of action with Captain Grear. When Walker informed his wife that she would be taking the children home by herself so that they could catch the people who were going to try and kidnap Angela Alex wanted no parts of the plan. She questioned everyone's sanity for even thinking that it was a good idea. Walker then told her that he thought it was too good to be true but he also thought that there was a very real possibilty that someone would try to kidnap their daughter again. That this might be their only chance to put a stop to the people trying to kidnap their daughter. Alex reluctantly agreed to the plan and they put it in motion even going so far as to dismiss the security guards that Gordan had hired to watch out for his grandchildren.  
After Alex picked up the children from the daycare center she noticed that she was being followed so she headed towards C.D.'s as she had been instructed to do if she thought she was being followed. This was because they had decided that it was better to keep Alex in town and not out on a highway where something could go wrong. As she was pulling into the back of C.D.'s a truck that was sitting there blocked the front of her van and the car that had been following her blocked the back of the van. Alex locked the van doors and started blowing the horn. Two men quickly got out of each vechicle with weapons raised then just as quickly smashed all the windows in the van. One of the men placed a gun to Alex's head while another man jumped into the van and began taking Angela and her car seat out of the van. The two other men took up posts as lookouts. C.D. came running out of his bar and asked what was going on. One of the men shot him in the chest as he said to him " None of your business old man." After Angela was out of the van along with her car seat the man who had been holding a gun on Alex's head backed away from the van while lowering his weapon. When he was about five feet away he quickly raised the gun again and fired it at Alex. He then told the other men to hurry up and get the baby into the truck already. As one of the men was trying to wrestle the car seat with a screaming Angela in it into the truck Walker dropped onto the man who had shot at Alex while Trivette dropped onto another man. Captain Grear jumped out of a dumpster while fellow police officers quickly appeared and they got the third man. The man who had been trying to get Angela into the truck dropped her and the car seat on the ground then raised his weapon and began firing it. He was shot and killed by a sniper posted on a nearby roof top. Two of the other men tried to start shooting too but they too were both shot and killed. Walker disarmed his man then slammed him into the nearest wall as he yelled at him " Who is behind your attempt to steal my daughter?" The man answered " I am you fool. I saw that beautiful little baby when her soon to be former mother had her at the grocery store one evening and I just knew she was destined to become my daughter. After all my future daughter waved her hand at me. It was then that I knew I would find a way to get her away from her birth parents and take her to my home. Where she will stay for the rest of her life wanting for nothing. It was her special destiny to become my daughter." A scoffing Trivette questioned him " And where did someone like you get the kind of money that it took to fund repeated attempts to kidnap my neice? And if you have that kind of money why did you try to kidnap her in person?" The man replied as though Trivette should have known who he was " My name is Thorsen and you had to have heard of me. I made a mint in the dot com market. Don't tell me that the locals haven't heard of the dot com market that got it's start in Silicon Valley? Well no matter you will soon hear of it because my company is going to clean up on the dot com market in these parts. As for me picking up my daughter myself I was getting tired of those idiots that my wife hired with the help of that fool brother of her's failing to bring my daughter to me. If you want something right you do it yourself." Walker stated as he handed the man over to a police officer to cuff " You're going to jail for the rest of your life." After Thorsen was handcuffed and placed in the backseat of a squad car Walker went over to Alex's van and looked in the driver's side window as he asked her " Honey are you okay?" A furious Alex who was now holding Keith got out of the van without answering him and went over to where C.D. was getting up from the ground while complaining about the bruise on his chest from where the bullet had lodged in the bullet proof vest. Alex asked him " C.D. are you okay?" C.D. answered that he was so Alex handed him Keith then went and picked up her daughter who was still in her car seat. Walker tried to get his wife to talk to him again but she stated " Not right now Cordell. Right now I'm going into C.D.'s and calling up my father and ask him to take me and my babies home. Anything you have to say to me you can tell me after you make damn sure that this is over with and not a minute before then. Understand that Ranger Walker?"

Trivette tried to defend Walker by saying " Alex your husband and I along with the police just caught the man who was trying to kidnap your baby. It's over with now." Alex sternly told him " I don't want to hear anything from you either Ranger Trivette. That goes for you too Captain Grear." The men moved away from Walker as he watched Alex storm into C.D.'s. It was at that moment Walker began to realize that while he had helped catch the would be kidnappers he might have gotten his wife so upset with him that she might never forgive him for what she felt was his risking their babies' lifes.  
At Ranger headquarters the F.B.I. agent who was doing the facial recognition on Celestine Yavarro was waiting for them and he handed Trivette an envelope. The agent told Trivette " I fast tracked that facial recogition on Celestine Yavarro and it turns out that she has another alias. It's all in this envelope here. I will also give Captain Grear a copy of all the information contained in that enevelope since my sources have told me that he was working with the two of you on that baby kidnapping case." Trivette as he took the envelope thanked the agent who said that he was glad to help out on a baby kidnapping case. Trivette opened the envelope and took out the documents which showed that while Celestine Yavarro practiced law under that name she also went by the name Tina Celia Thorsen the wife of dot com billionare Yans Thorsen. The papers also showed that her brother Fellipe Yavarro received large sums of cash from the Thorsens on a regular basis. The cash flow started within six months of Celestine ' Tina' Yavarro's marriage to Yans Thorsen. The documents also contained copies of fourteen sets of adoption paperwork for babies that had been adopted by well off friends of the Thorsens. After looking over the documents Trivette said " Well I guess that it's over now. Alex doesn't have to worry about someone trying to kidnap her baby." Walker answered " I'll tell her that when I get home. But for now we're filling out our paperwork on this case and turning it in tonight. Tomorrow after we meet with Grear we're going to have to see which of those babies were kidnapped then locate the babies and return them to their real parents."  
Trivette grumbled that he had a hot date but Walker informed him that if anyone ended up walking because the paperwork had not been done right because Trivette was in hurry he would answer to Alex then to Walker. Trivette stopped grumbling and filled out the paperwork taking care to do it right.

Chapter Five

It was shortly after midnight when Walker let himself into his house. Seeing that a light was on in the downstairs guest bedroom Walker opened the door to it expecting to find his wife in the bed but he found his father in law sitting up in bed reading a book. Gordan lowered the book he was reading and said to Walker " Son you need to know that my daughter is just about ready to kill you. From what she told me there's a part of me that wouldn't blame her if she did. Alex feels that you needlessly risked her babies lifes. I think you went about things the wrong way but I'm not you and I don't know what I would have done if there were repeated kidnapping attempts on my only daughter. I just know that my grandchildren are safe now and that's all I really care about. However you went about it you did end the threat to my grandchildren and I'm grateful for that. Alex doesn't feel grateful to you right now and she may never feel that the ends did justify the means."  
Walker asked him " Do you know if Alex is still up?" Gordan answered " I thought I heard her slamming something around in the master bedroom about ten minutes ago." Walker nodded okay then left the guest bedroom closing the door behind himself. Unbuttoning his shirt Walker went into his bedroom. Alex was standing by her dresser which had a opened suitcase on top of it and she was placing clothes into it. Walker said to her " It's over with lady and the children are safe." When Alex didn't respond Walker went and stood behind his wife then placed his hands on her shoulders as he questioned her " Why are you packing a suitcase? Where are you going to? Are you planning on taking my children with you?" Alex shrugged his hands off of her shoulders then spun around to answer him with fire in her eyes " I'm packing a suitcase because I'm planning on taking a trip. Yes I'm taking my babies with me and how dare you even ask me if I was going to take them with me? I would never leave my babies behind when I went somewhere."  
" Well when are you leaving? Where are you taking my children to?" Walker asked as he slid his shirt off then removed his boots and started undoing his pants. Alex looked at what he was doing then stated as she snapped the suit case shut " You might as well stop that strip tease that you are doing to get me to overcome my anger at you. It's not going to work, not tonight or any other night for that matter."  
" Alex I always take my clothes off before we get into bed and you know that I prefer sleeping without anything on. Now how about you get undressed and get into bed too? It's been a long day." Walker replied as he finished undressing. He didn't ask her again where she was going to and when she was leaving. Alex went over to his dresser and took out a t-shirt and a pair of his underwear and tossed them at him. Alex then informed her husband " If you plan to sleep in this bed with me tonight you'd better put those on otherwise you're going to be sleeping on the couch. I have no intention of having sex with you tonight and there's no way that you're going to seduce me into being with you just because you're naked." Walker just put the t-shirt and underwear on then got into bed. After he was settled into the bed Walker asked his wife " How long is Gordan going to be staying here?" Alex replied " After he drove the children and I home I suggested that he stay here until after the children were asleep because I needed to talk with him. By the time we ended our conversation it was 11 so I suggested that he stay over and sleep in the guest bedroom. He'll be going back home in the morning." Alex answered her husband then got a long nightgown out of her dresser and went into the bathroom and changed into it. Returning to the bedroom she turned off the overhead light then got into bed with Walker who moved to pull her into his arms but Alex rebuffed him by moving away until she was at the edge of the bed. Walker moved back over to his side of the bed then turned onto his side away from his wife.  
In the middle of the night Alex had a vivid nightmare in which Angela was taken never to be seen again and sat up while still asleep up calling out for her daughter. Walker awoke and reached for Alex to comfort her. Still in the midst of the nightmare Alex allowed her husband to pull her close to him. After she woke up Alex said to him " I love you Cordell and that will never change but I was almost shot and killed earlier and my baby came so close to being taken from me. I know that you have a one track mind when it comes to catching criminals but this time should have been different. This time it was your family that was at risk and you treated us just like you would have any other case. Did it never occur to you that the plan you guys came up with might not work? That things could go very wrong? Because it sure did to me before the latest attempt to kidnap my baby and I turned out to be right about something going wrong to my regret. Do you know that you almost lost your wife and daughter because of that plan you helped come up with? Because if it occured to you for even one minute that something could go wrong and you still thought the plan was a good idea there is something entirely wrong with the way that you think about me and our children. What I am saying is that I need to go away for awhile with my babies and really think about things."  
" Alex I can't lose my family. Not again." Walker answered while trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Alex laid back down in the bed as she told him " You won't lose your family but I do need to go somewhere and just forget about things for awhile. I hope that you'll at least think about going along with what I need right now instead of being a Texas Ranger twenty-four seven. I need my husband to care about me right now more than his job." Walker said " I care about you Alexandra."  
" Will you have everything wrapped up by next weekend? Because that's when I'd like to go. My father has a friend who'll lend me his cabin for a week. It's close enough to a town so that if anything happens while I'm there I can get help." Alex said to Walker who asked her " Why do you want to know if I'll have everything wrapped up by next weekend? You don't want me going with you, do you?"  
" I never said that I didn't want you to come. What I said was that I needed to get away. I was planning on going with my family and as far as I know you're still part of my family. Unless of course the Texas Rangers are more important to you than we are. So Cordell can you get away then or can't you?" Alex ended with a question. Walker assured her " I'll wrap everything up by then."  
Alex nodded okay then laid back down in the bed to try and get some sleep. Walker slept okay but Alex tossed and turned most of the night because all she could see when she closed her eyes was a man shooting at her and her baby being removed from the van.  
The next morning at Ranger headquarters Walker, Trivette and Grear went over all of the adoption papers to see how best to find out which were legal adoptions and which ones weren't. In the end they decided that it was best if they split up the pile of adoption papers so that Grear and the police could be checking their's out while Walker and Trivette was doing the same with their's. After Grear left Trivette said to Walker that he would get started researching the adoptions on his computer. Walker told him that while he was doing that he would be talking to Captain Harland so Trivette asked his partner what he needed to talk with Harland about. Walker answered that he was going to take a vacation starting next weekend. After Walker told Harland that he was going to take a vacation starting next weekend Harland told him that he could take a vacation only after all the stolen babies were returned to their mothers. Walker answered that they would be and left Harland's private office.

Chapter Six

Walker and Trivette were able in the next week to find and return six of the seven known babies that had been kidnapped from their mothers then illegally adopted by rich people. In five of the cases the people who adopted the babies claimed not to know that the babies had been kidnapped and handed them over without a problem but the sixth set of adoptive parents refused to do so and the D.A.'s office quickly had the paperwork drawn up by the family court division ordering the return of the toddler. The parents then handed the toddler over but vowed to fight to get what they insisted was now their child back. In the seventh case the adopted parents were easy to locate but the mother of the baby wasn't found. After being informed that they had a kidnapped baby but that the mother hadn't been located yet the parents said that they would only hand the baby over to it's mother. That they weren't about to allow the baby to be in foster care while someone was trying to find it's mother. When informed of that Friday afternoon Captain Harland ordered Walker and Trivette to keep on the case until they found the mother Kiera Sloane. Walker told Harland that he was going on vacation with his family starting that evening. Harland then said to him " Ranger Walker you are to help Trivette find that mother. Do you understand that if you refuse to do so I can fire you?"  
" I'm going on vacation with my family." Walker replied causing Harland to tell him " Walker your vacation can wait for awhile. Now be here Monday morning ready to help Trivette find that mother." Walker turned and left Harland's private office follwed by Trivette asked his partner " Will I see you Monday morning?" Walker didn't answer he just left Ranger headquarters.  
When Walker got home Alex was bringing down the suitcases that she had packed for herself and the children. Noticing that her husband was home Alex said to him " As soon as you pack yourself some clothes then load everything into your truck we can be on our way. I'll take care of getting our children ready to go." Walker went upstairs and packed himself some clothes then returned back downstairs with his suitcase. After Walker loaded everything into the house he went back inside to help his wife with putting their children in the truck.  
After they had the children in the truck Alex got into the passenger seat as Walker got behind the wheel. Alex then handed him the directions to the cabin that they were going to be staying at. On the way there Alex told her husband how happy that she was that he had been able to wrap up that baby kidnapping case and go with her and the children. Walker didn't tell her that there was still one more kidnap victim that hadn't been returned to it's mother. That Captain Harland was expecting him to be at Ranger headquarters Monday morning to find the mother of the last stolen baby.  
After they arrived at the cabin Alex took the children inside and got them settled in while Walker unloaded the truck. After they ate a late dinner the children began to get sleepy so Alex put them to bed then went into the bedroom to look through her stuff. Not finding what she was looking for Alex returned to the living room to ask her husband " Walker did you leave my little blue bag make up bag in your truck?" Walker answered " I didn't see any little blue bag Alex." She then said " I had it by the front door of the ranch house so that you wouldn't forget to put it into your truck. You did put it into the truck. Right?"

" No. Can't you do without your blue make up bag for a week? I know what you look like without makeup. And by the way it's beautiful." Walker replied. Alex then informed him " No I can't do without my make up bag because my birth control pills are in there. So you know what that means. Don't you?"  
Walker responded " A lot of cold showers for one of us." Alex went over to the fireplace and started a fire before saying " Maybe, maybe not. Not taking them for a week doesn't mean that I'll get pregnant if we have sex. Not that I'm saying that we're going to spend the entire week having sex." Walker pulled her close as he whispered " How about we just make love at night after our children are asleep?"  
Blushing slightly Alex replied " We'll see Cordell." Walker started kissing his wife until she told him that they had better take it into the bedroom. Walker was only too happy to go along with that.  
Saturday Alex noticed that her husband's mind seemed to be elsewhere so she decided that if Walker was still like that Sunday evening she would ask him what the matter was because she just wanted him to herself for a few days. Walker was the same Sunday evening so Alex asked him " Walker what is on your mind? Don't bother to tell me that there is nothing wrong because I know that there is. So just tell me it and get it over with." Walker replied " There's one last baby that we weren't able to give back to it's mother."  
" Captain Harland allowed you to go on vacation without wrapping the case up?" Alex questioned Walker who told her " He didn't." Alex thought that over and realized that her husband had put her and the children before his job. Alex went over to Walker hugged him then said " Thank you Cordell for putting me and the children first. But I can't allow my needs to come before a kidnapped baby. So if you'll take me to town so that I can get a rental car you can make it back in time to reunite a baby with it's mother."  
Walker objected " I gave you my word and I intend to keep it." Alex stated " I know that but right now there's a mother out there wondering if she will ever see her baby again. You have to help them. If you're worried about the children and I, don't be. We will be fine. Although if you reunite mother and child quickly enough you can come back here and I'll give you a reward that you won't soon forget." Walker answered " Okay lady you win. Like always."  
Monday morning at Ranger headquarters Trivette arrived to find Walker on the phone talking with someone. After Walker ended the phone call he said to Trivette " Let's go." Trivette asked him " Where to?"

" To find Sloane and take her to her baby." Walker answered as though it was obvious. Trivette followed Walker to his truck and they drove off. Walker drove to a strip mall and they went into a beauty parlor where Walker asked " Is Kiera Sloane here?" A woman answered " That's me. Who wants to know?" Walker flashed his badge as Trivette suggested that they go into the back room to talk. Once there they explained that her kidnapped son had been found and that they could take her to get him. Sloane replied " I don't know if I want to do this. Can I have a couple of days to think this over?"  
Trivette said " How about we come back here Wednesday then take you to see your son? Once you see him you'll know that everything will be okay again." Sloane said that was okay so they left the beauty spa. At Ranger headquarters Trivette called up the adopted parents and told them that Miss Sloane had been located and that they would be bringing her out to their place Wednesday.  
Wednesday Walker and Trivette picked up Kiera Sloane and took her to where her son was. A social worker along with the adopted parent's attorney met them there. After they were all shown into the house the baby boy was brought to Kiera Sloane and placed him into her arms. After holding him for a minute Sloane handed him to the social worker as she said " Here you can have him. I don't want him, I never did. It was my now dead ex boyfriend's idea for us to have a baby and he's a thing of the past just like his son is. After the kidnapping I only filed a missing person's report to shut my boyfriend up. When he kept crying about the baby being gone I tossed him out. He ended up walking in front of a car one night when he was drunk. Like I told him at the time the baby was taken I didn't want a kid slowing me down and that hasn't changed. So give my some papers so that I can sign him over to who ever wants him. It doesn't matter to me who gets him. Just as long as I don't have to take him back. I can do that. Right?"  
The social worker then questioned her " Are you saying that you don't want your son? And that it's okay if he remains with these people who have raised him for the last year?" Sloane snapped " I just told you that didn't I? Hand me something to sign so that I can leave already."  
Papers were quickly produced and Sloane signed them giving custody of the young boy to the adopted parents. Walker and Trivette dropped her off at her beauty spa then went to Ranger headquarters where they filled out the paperwork that wrapped up the baby kidnapping case. After it was turned in Walker left. Harland asked Trivette " Where's Walker off to?" Trivette answered " Off to be with his family on what's left of his vacation."  
Alex looked up when Walker came into the cabin, he told her that the case was over with. Alex then asked him " Did you remember my little blue bag this time?" Walker said that he hadn't brought it with him so Alex teased that if she ended up pregnant because of his forgetfullness he was going to be the one who got up at night with the baby. Walker teased back that he was looking forward to it. Alex changed the subject to her starting to potty train Keith and could he help her with that. Walker said that he would when he was home.

After the children were asleep Alex said to Walker " About the way that I reacted when Thorsen tried to kidnap Angela, I want you to know that I regret the way I jumped on you about it. You ended the threat to our daughter and that's what really matters. How you went about it doesn't matter." Walker answered " I could have been more careful about it lady. I did treat you and the children like another case and that will never happen again. Keith, Angela and you are everything to me." Alex kissed her husband on his lips then said to him " So cowboy how about you prove to me how much I mean to you? After you're done I'll give you your reward for wrapping up the case quickly enough to rejoin us here." Walker replied with his actions.  



End file.
